Torn
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Brian is a nerd, sweet and the perfect guy to meet your parents. Troy Bolton is the opposite in everyway, while he hasn't done anything really wrong he still has a reputation & is the most popular guy is school. Gabriella is dating Brian her parents & friends love him & she likes him. She loves Troy, she's also dating him - on the sly. She needs to choose a guy but she's torn.
1. Chapter 1

**Torn**

"Oh Brian that's so sweet," gushed Gabriella.

Brian …. the ideal boyfriend, sweet, reliable and the perfect guy to meet your parents. That was who Gabriella Montez was currently dating. He was safe.

Troy Bolton was the popular guy, the basketball captain – since sophomore year. A bit of a bad boy.

Brian had just given Gabriella a gorgeous necklace and from down the hall Troy was watching. Why? Because underneath his bad boy exterior – which was just a front – he had a thing for Gabriella Montez.

She sighed and glanced down at her square cut diamond ring, that rested on her second finger, as Brian fasted the simple solid silver coloured heart pendant around her neck.

The ring Troy had given her.

She felt bad. Brian was the perfect guy but away from the crowd so was Troy. Her friends had all pushed her to date Brian so she had and then Troy happened.

A kiss at a party then a protest – on Gabriella's side – and then they just started seeing each other. At the supermarket, library or somewhere around the city. Soon they were officially seeing each other without the world knowing. Just each other no parents, no friends, just themselves and Troy didn't care about Brian.

He knew about Brian but he didn't care. Troy wasn't sure what was going on between himself and Gabriella. But Troy wasn't seeing anyone else, it had been eight months and Troy was slowly falling for the mathematician.

For Gabriella and Brian it had been ten months and Gabriella felt guilty, she really did but she had quickly fallen for Troy and now didn't want to leave him.

But soon she was have to make a decision. A choice between the two guys. One or the another. Each would be hurt if she chose the other. Her friends and parents would love her to be with Brian and she knew she would be shunned maybe even outcast if she decided to be with Troy.

She was torn.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Torn**

**Chapter 2**

"I love being like this," whispered Gabriella, as her and Troy were lay in her bed that night.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," whispered Troy.

Gabriella sat up.

"Troy you can't say things like that I really like you, you know I do but I like Brian as well and-"

She stopped mid sentence as she heard someone on the landing.

"Crap," she hissed. "Closet hide quick."

Troy jumped silently of the bed and hurried into Gabriella's walk in closet taking his bag, t-shirt and jeans with him.

A knock came at the door and then Gabriella's mother but her heard around the door.

"Did I hear you talking to someone?" she asked.

Gabriella looked up from the I-pad she'd just snatched of her bedside table.

"Just watching a movie mum," she smiled.

Gabriella's mum walked out and ten minutes later Gabriella received a text.

Is it safe to come out yet?

Gabriella looked at the ID for a minute and then gasped. Troy, she'd left Troy in her closet.

"Yes," she whispered.

Minutes later clothes and all Troy walked out, dropping his things in a pile as he went. He smiled and came to cuddle beside Gabriella again.

"You forgot about me," he whispered.

She nodded against his chest, the movie playing in front of them.

"Brian told me this morning before he asked me out he wanted to ask me out for months but never had the courage," whispered Gabriella.

"No offense Gabriella but as your secret boyfriend I don't want to know that," answered Troy.

"No I know I was leading up to something. What about you?" she asked.

"Me hmm," murmured Troy. "I've wanted to speak to you since … freshman year."

"We're in senior year now Troy you waited three years?" she asked.

"I was observing you and waiting for the right moment but when you got with Brian I realized that no moment was the right moment and I had to go for it even if you were some else's," answered Troy.

"So you kissed me," smiled Gabriella.

Troy grinned and rolled them over so he was leaning over her and as he did so the I-pad fell to the bed.

"So I kissed you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.

Giggles erupted from her mouth, but these quiet giggles soon turned into quiet moans. As Troy's mouth wandered down her neck. Clothes began to disappear until as hands reached to pull the other to the other. Gabriella's hands clutching Troy's arms as his tangled into her hair one sliding thought it supporting her neck as he dipped her. Their bodies pressing together.

Their mouths pulled from the other gasping as they sucked in vital oxygen before Troy's mouth moulded to Gabriella's neck kissing and nipping making her gasp. Whispers of love and gasps and groans of pleasure escaped their mouths as their tongues battled for dominance while their bodies succumbed to the pleasure of each other and danced the dance that lovers could.

They clung to the other after their pleasure and need had been extinguished and curled up in bed arms encircling the over as they lay in silence regaining their breath, and speaking only of love. Before they drifted into a fitful sleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**Torn**

**Chapter 3**

"Did Brian give you that hickey?" asked Sierra.

"What?" asked Gabriella. "I haven't seen Brian since school yesterday."

She glanced in the mirror. "Crap. I must of caught myself with my hair straighteners."

The other girls nodded but didn't look convinced and as Gabriella headed out of the bathroom, she bumped into Troy. She glared and walked on.

What was that about – Troy.

The hickey – Gabriella.

I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not – Troy.

I hate you – Gabriella.

No you don't - Troy.

No I really don't – Gabriella.

See you later – Troy.

I don't know. Have to see Brian tonight. I think – Gabriella.

Hate that guy – Troy.

He's my boyfriend – Gabriella.

I'm your boyfriend – Troy.

I know but you know why I can't say that. I'm Gabriella Montez. Goody two shoes – Gabriella.

I know you can't be found cheating – Troy.

I'm sorry the secrecy is going to have to go for so long – Gabriella.

Its ok college and we're home free right? – Troy.

Yeah NYC but I'm telling everyone else I'm applying for Stanford – Gabriella.

Exactly and ok that'll defer everyone – Troy.

Class talk later – Gabriella.

Yes – Troy.

"Who is he?" asked Brian, that night.

"What?" asked Gabriella, feigning innocence.

"I'm not stupid Gabriella. You won't say you love me. You won't let me get closer to then to hug your or kiss you. You refrain from PDA and now you're thinking about New York?" asked Brian.

"Mount Sinai is one of the best teaching hospitals in country," answered Gabriella.

"And the guy?" asked Brian.

"There's no guy," whispered Gabriella, looking away.

"There is but if you don't want to tell me then don't but I'm leaving," answered Brian.

"You brought me here!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"You managed to cheat on me I think you can manage to find your own way home," spat Brian.

"I never meant to you know. The guy kissed me and then we were involved. I do like Brian I really do…" said Gabriella.

"You like this other guy more," said Brian.

"I'm really sorry," whispered Gabriella.

"Come on I'm not so mean as to not give you a lift home," he answered.

"Would you mind I know I shouldn't be asking you for a favour. Will you not telling anyone why we broke up?" asked Gabriella.

"As long as you try to not look happy at school for a few weeks," answered Brian.

"I can do that," answered Gabriella.

"You won't be going public with this other guy?" asked Brian, as they drove to Gabriella's house.

"No we'll come out in college but by then there will be no one we know so it won't matter about reactions," answered Gabriella.

"How long?" asked Brian.

Gabriella remained silent.

"Has our whole relationship been a lie?" asked Brian.

"No," answered Gabriella. "Can I ask how you knew about New York?"

"I saw your acceptance letter when I came pick you up this afternoon," answered Brian.

"I got accepted?" asked Gabriella.

"I thought you knew it was open on the side board," answered Brian.

"Parents," answered Gabriella.

"Well I'll leave you to deal with them," answered Brian.

"Thanks," answered Gabriella.

"We broke up because of colleges," said Brian. "I don't want to go to New York you do and the long distance won't work. I'm going to Oxford in London."

"Good luck," smiled Gabriella.

"I guess we can be coordinal in school once I get over the deceit," said Brian.

"What I did what I'm doing wasn't nice for you and you're a really nice guy I can understand if you never want anything to do with me," said Gabriella.

"I could to but even I know you can't fight matters of the heart. Don't sweat it Gabriella," smiled Brian.

"I'd better go now," said Gabriella, as she noticed a light come on in the lounge.

"Good luck," answered Brian, as she opened the door.

Gabriella smiled and closed the door and Brian drove off.

As he did Troy Bolton's truck turned onto the street. Brian knew Troy lived round here somewhere but he didn't think it was that street. Unless… no… Gabriella with Troy. No Brian wasn't going to think about it maybe in the future he would find out. If it was Troy well if she was happy Brian didn't care, well he did and the only thing he wanted was Gabriella to be happy.

Gabriella was turning away from the road when she heard the roar of Troy's truck. She watched it park further down the street before it was shut off and Troy came to the shadows of her house.

"Go up," she whispered. "I have to talk to mum or who ever is in about NYC."

"Don't take to long," whispered Troy, then he was gone.

She opened the front door and took a deep breath, she started to walked past the lounge and had one foot of the stairs when the talking started.

"When were you going to tell us about New York?" asked her mother.

"It's nothing mum I'm just applying to all the best pre med programs in the country," answered Gabriella. "I'm just weighing my options."

"Stanford what happened to Stanford and Brian?" asked her mother.  
>"Brian is going to London to Oxford for university and has just broken up with me," answered Gabriella.<p>

"Oh honey," whispered her mother.

"I'd just really like to go to my room," said Gabriella.

"Yes, yes of course," answered her mother.

Wearily Gabriella climbed the stairs and once in her room closed the door and broke down in tears. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Is it true," whispered Troy.

Gabriella nodded against his chest.

"I'm going to take you in the bathroom and turn on the shower so your mother doesn't bother you," whispered Troy.

Gabriella nodded and Troy did just that and he stayed with her until her eyes ran dry and they fell asleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Torn**

**Chapter 4**

"We heard Brian broke up with you," said Sierra.

"Why?" asked Isla.

"Long distance after high school. I'm going to New York and he is going to Oxford in England," said Gabriella.

"So why are you so glowing. So happy?" asked Sierra.

"You know how some relationship you know you love the person but when it just isn't going to work anymore and you want to get out of it and when you do you feel relief?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah," said Sierra.

"That's how I feel," answered Gabriella. "Brian knows that but I promised him I'd look sad but I can't."

"So if you broke up with Brian?" asked Sierra.

"Yeah?" asked Gabriella.  
>"Why do you have that I got laid last night glow with a hickey on your neck. A fresh hickey?" asked Sierra.<p>

Gabriella paled, turned and ran. Then as she turned the corner she bumped into Troy.

"Hi," he said.

"Roof," she whispered.

"Ok."

Minutes later they were on the roof.

"Sierra knows I had sex last night and she saw the hickey," said Gabriella.

"So tell her there is another guy," said Troy.

"Then everyone will know and then everyone will know that I cheated on my boyfriend," said Gabriella. "I love you but I don't want to be know as that girl."

"I know you don't," said Troy, pulling her to him.

"Him?" asked a voice.

"Brian," said Gabriella, turning round.

"You said you wouldn't be happy but your working round with hickeys, fresh hickeys and I just got laid glow about you," said Brian.

Gabriella stood there and Troy backed away.

"You couldn't give me one day to wallow in my pity," answered Brian.

"I'm sorry," answered Gabriella.

"You love him," said Brian.

Gabriella nodded.

"Bolton!" called Brian.

Troy walked over to him.

"Do you love her?" asked Brian.

Troy nodded.

"Take care of her," ordered Brian.

"With my life," promised Troy.

Brian walked two steps away and the turned back and decked Troy before heading down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Gabriella. "Troy are you ok?"

"Yeah um it'll hurt for a few days. But I deserve it," answered Troy. "I'll be ok."

"But are you ok right now?" asked Gabriella.

"Go to class Gabs I'll be ok," smiled Troy.

"No I'm staying with you," said Gabriella. "You just got punched in the face."

"Gabriella Montez is going to skip class?" asked Troy.

"Troy you got decked in the face and hit your head on the floor. Your going to the nurse," said Gabriella.

"So everyone will know about us?" asked Troy.

The bell rang.

"No," answered Gabriella. "Because everyone will be in class in a few minutes so no one will see us."

Minutes later Troy and Gabriella walked though the empty halls to the nurse office.

"What happened?" asked the nurse.

"My ex boyfriend hit him and he fell to the floor," answered Gabriella.

"Let's get some ice on that eye," said the nurse. "Miss Montez would you like to go back to class?"

"Can I stay?" asked Gabriella. "Please."

"He'll be ok," answered the nurse.

"He hit his head," answered Gabriella.

"I didn't lose consciousness," answered Troy.

Gabriella glared at him and Troy held his hands up.

"I'm not helping I'm sorry," said Troy.

"You just need to keep some ice on your eye for a while," said the nurse. "You can both go to class. I'll write you both a note for your homeroom."

Gabriella nodded and headed to class with her note and Troy trailing behind her.

Just before she got to class Troy pulled her against the wall and kissed her.

"Troy!" she hissed. "Someone is going to see."

"Ok," whispered Troy.

"Miss Montez," said Ms Darbus. "Nice of you to join us."

Gabriella handed her the note and went and sat down.

"Is Mr Bolton going to be joining us?" asked Ms Darbus.

"I think so," said Gabriella.

"Morning Ms Darbus," said Troy, as he statured in.

"How's the eye Mr Bolton?" asked Ms Darbus.

"Sore," said Troy.

"What did he do?" asked Sierra, leaning across to talk to Gabriella.

"Oh um someone punched him I found him on the floor," said Gabriella.

"Looks like that someone was Brian," whispered Isla. "Have you seen his hand?"

"I don't know who punched him he just said he got decked and he was stumbling so I helped him," answered Gabriella.

Isla and Sierra turned to each other and then looked at Gabriella as she bent over her notebook.

"She's totally hiding something," whispered Sierra.

"Oh yeah," said Isla.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Torn**

**Chapter 5**

"So you break up with Brian, your deliriously happy and you still have hickeys?" questioned Sierra. "How does that work?"

"I told you Brian broke up with me because of college. I was relived because I wasn't in love with him," answered Gabriella.

"Because we've been talking. Any break up wanted or not hurts. You've been quiet jolly. Your hickeys were appearing the day after you broke up with Brian spilt. So who'd you hook up with when he left you?" asked Sierra.

"No one," she answered.

"Or who were you hooking up with behind Brian's back?" asked Sierra.

"I'm a goody two shoes can you really see me being a cheater?" asked Gabriella.

"No one knows who's a cheater until it comes out. It always surprises you," answered Sierra.

"So you think I cheated on Brian?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes," answered Sierra.

"I guess you don't know anything about me then," answered Gabriella, grabbing her bag and walking off.

"So is that a yes or a no?" asked Isla.

"I think it might be a yes but she's not going to tell us anything," answered Sierra.

Then she spotted Brian.

"Brian!" she called.

He went over.

"No Gabriella today?" he asked.

"We just accused her of cheating on you," said Sierra.

Brian looked down.

"We're right?" asked Sierra.

Brian nodded.

"How long?" asked Sierra.

"Eight months. She's still with him," answered Brian.

"Who?" asked Sierra.

"Troy Bolton," answered Brain, before he walked off.

"Seems we don't really know her," said Sierra.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**Torn**

**Chapter 6**

"We graduate today," he said.

"Yeah and my friends haven't talked to me for two weeks," she muttered.

"Think they know?" he asked.

She nodded. "With the looks they've been giving me yeah."

"So," said Troy. "They know."

"I don't think they just know about the cheating I think they know about everything. They've been looking at you," she said.

"They've um," he started. "They've been flirting with me," he said.

She sat up, sheets clutched to her chest. "What?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Last two weeks."

"They so know," she said.

"Yes," he nodded. "For now let's not think about them. We're due at graduation in three hours so let's celebrate for a couple of those," he grinned.  
>"One," she countered. "I need to shower and get ready."<p>

He nodded. "Five more hours baby and we're free of this place."

Eyes stared at her as she walked down the hall. She knew they knew, they all knew. The good girl had gone bad. In her heart she still felt like a good girl - well not good good but the girl she had almost been brought up to be. So she had fallen for a guy while she was with another guy, the heart wants what it wants. Yes she should have broken up with Brian first but she couldn't help it and even though it had been the two of them Troy had started it.

For some reason, she knew that she didn't care. They could know and they could think what they wanted because she was graduating. They were graduating and they would soon all be scattered around the country and she would be in New York with Troy and she just care what the world thought because despite the beginning that boy was now her life, the love of her life and she wouldn't have it anyway. She'd do it again because he was amazing, he put up with her and she loved him for it. He didn't care she had cheated on her boyfriend to be with him. She was just with him and that was all that matter they were together. She was no longer torn.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
